Best of EragonArya
by fAteD lOvE
Summary: So many great EragonArya snippets drifting around many fanfictions...all separated. Now, all of them are rounded up and are brought before you. The content belongs to all you Eragon writers on .


Hello again Alagaesia!! Sorry dedicated reviewers who read my stories, I haven't been updating much at all, some chapters should be up soon, since my school holidays have started.

I'm not sure if I'm allowed to actually take parts from other writer's stories, but I thought that it's a shame that the best Eragon/Arya fluff are all scattered everywhere. So I thought I'd take them all and put them together….Presenting….The Best of Eragon/Arya Fluff!!

Disclaimer: All that refers to Chris P's book and the movie _Eragon_, I make absolutely no claim to. Also, I apologize to the authors that I have taken snips from your fanfics and not put your name or title of your story to them, since I can't seem to find them again after reading them. I own none of the fanfiction presented here, except those parts that belong to me.

P.s. If you don't want your work shown here, contact me and I'll take it off asap. If you see a piece of work that belongs to you and does not have a name on it, contact me and I'll change it. If you think parts of your work if brilliant like those listed here, contact me and I will assess then post it on the next available chapter.

Without further ado…

* * *

Part One

Back at the camp, once the girl child was asleep and Saphira and the other dragon were away, Eragon spoke softly. "What will we do with her? She's untrained and a child. Oromis is… gone. He cannot train her."

Arya was silent, glancing into the small flames that remained of their campfire. "We will train her, of course," she finally answered. "I can help with swordsmanship, but only you can teach her how to be a true Rider."

Eragon sighed, running a hand over his face and into his hair, groaning. "I just don't… I don't think I can train her. Oromis and Brom had an infuriating sense of stubbornness and I…"

"And you possess the same stubbornness," Arya commented wryly. She tossed him a small, ironic smile that made his heart flutter. "Every Rider does, or so I have heard. Go occupy your mind with something… study the ants' living patterns," she added, a bit snidely.

Eragon frowned. Was Arya trying to tease? "I cannot concentrate, not after tonight's events," Eragon murmured, settling himself onto his pallet. But then he found himself falling into a rather trance-like state, noting for the first time that his eyes remained opened…

And then he was asleep, forgetting his confusion. Arya smiled softly, more to herself, and shook her head. "That boy will not give up…" and then, with a sad frown, she whispered, "And I am finding it harder to deny him. But I will. All of Alagaesia depends on it."

Author Unknown

Couples sat together, sharing a romantic moment.

Their obvious enjoyment in each other brought the present back to Arya, and her chest grew tight as a pain-laced arrow pierced her heart. (A/N; a note: She and Eragon broke up)

Author Unknown

She smiled kindly, but behind that she looked…pained, as if smiling hurt. It seemed only Eragon could make Arya truly smile.

A sharp pang sliced through Kallissa as she thought of Eragon and Arya together. The way they talked to each other, murmuring in the watery Ancient Language. The way they looked at each other.

Author Unknown

Arya broke away the contact, her heart welling up into something she couldn't identify- heartfelt grief. It was late, and she could see the light from the stars from her window. Selena was asleep, but Arya found that she was restless, and could no way rest in her bed. Nadïndel was the perfect place to live, but Arya knew deep down, that she belonged in wherever the action was- whomever she was needed by; elves, humans, dwarves alike.

She sighed, and listened silently to the rustling trees outside. The scene she had witnessed while scrying had affected her deeply. He's recovered over from you, she told herself, and for it pained her to know that. Eragon didn't even seem to feel her scrying presence. Arya curled her lip in contempt as she thought of the flirting enchantress, Trianna.

Author Unknown

"But what about her," she said pointing at Aiedail. "Vrael secured this egg for the good of Alagaesia. What good has come of hiding it? Galbatorix is almost ready to march upon the dwarves and the elves. We are at the brink of war and such a precious turnstone has been hidden for over a century!" Arya was breathing fast but she didn't know why. Of course what she said was true but there was another reason why she was reacting so profoundly and it was that Eragon and this half-breed were sharing a secret that made their relationship more intimate. She couldn't stand it. It took her a moment to realise what she was saying to herself.

Author Unknown

The study of Islanzadí's room was elegantly furnished, with a long oak desk cluttered with inks and quills and rolls of parchment. In front of the desk were two oak chairs, where visitors might sit. Across the desk was a large bay window which bore four potted plants, with blossoms of the purest blood-red color. They filled the room with a scent that was quite familiar to him, until Eragon realized in surprise that the scent was of crushed pine needles—Arya's scent.

Islanzadí sat down upon her chair, made of gleaming ivory with satin gold cushions. "Take a seat," she said, waving a hand at the chairs in front of her desk. Eragon and Arya obeyed. For a moment, all was silent. Then the elf queen spoke again.

"Tell me, Shadeslayer, do you like my flowers?"

"I—what?" Eragon was a bit startled. Surely Islanzadí didn't call me here just to discuss her flowers? Acutely aware of the fact that Islanzadí and Arya were both eyeing him with the same probing gaze, he said, "They are beautiful, Your Majesty."

Islanzadí smiled a bit. "These are Feráné…or in your tongue, desire. Their scent is different to each person—they will smell exactly like the one the person will love and cherish for life." She paused for a while, then added, "What do you smell, Shadeslayer?"

Arya quickly averted her eyes, as if knowing beforehand that Eragon would seek her out. Nervous, he reached out for Saphira. What do I tell her?! he yelled, panicked, when he found her.

Saphira's answer was simple. The truth. Or as close to the truth as you can get.

Some help you are. After thinking for a while, he finally arrived at an answer.

"I smell the forest," he said simply.

Author Unknown

Eragon smiled at the two (A/N: Roran and Katrina), and for a minute he was envious of their relationship. Then, he too turned to leave, only to be stopped by Lifaen. "What?" he asked, eager to get back to his tent and shed all of his heavy armor.

"It's Arya," he said, his voice serious. "She's here, right now, at Isenstar Lake. She was part of the battle. I think she came in hopes of seeing you."

Eragon tried to act like this didn't mean anything to him, but inside his heart actually skipped a beat. He was dying to see Arya again. He shrugged and said, "She doesn't want me, Lifaen. She's made it clear to me that she only wants to be friends."

Lifaen shook his head. "She's been acting strange, even for her," he continued. "Do us all a favor and go see her. If you think it was hard to live with her before, it's even more difficult now."

Eragon let out a small chuckle. "That only makes me want to go see her more," he said sarcastically. "Don't worry," he assured the elf. "I'll go find her."

So then Eragon strode off towards his tent with a new confusion in his heart. He shook his head. Why did he have to get involved with one of the most complicated females in all of Alagaësia?

Era; by SwimAngel

Eragon bolted upright in his bed. He shook his head and realized it wasn't his bed. And someone was next to him. Slowly, he turned his face, and turned pale.

Arya was staring at him with blazing eyes. He was in her bed.

And both he and she were partially undressed.

Eragon gulped. Uh-oh.

(A.N: haha, bet that got you wondering…)

Intimate Awareness; by VegHead07

* * *

Come to think of it, this is more on the side of advertising other people's fanfics…oh well, I guess they deserve it, they are great writers. Anyway, hope you enjoyed these bits of fluff, even if they are a bit random. Review and tell me if I should continue or delete this.

Please, if you recognize any of these scenes or are the author of one of them, contact me.


End file.
